


Huggies

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Subliminal Messages, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that Derek isn't affectionate- he is- it's just that random hugs are still kind of ... rare... and Stiles gets it, ok? He understands, Derek has alot of touch issues to work through, but that just makes it all the weirder when Derek starts randomly hugging him .. <i>all the time</i> .... and then, all of a sudden, it hits him</p><p>"The commercial..."</p><p>Or</p><p>Derek keeps getting subliminal messages from a baby commercial and can't keep his hands off of Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huggies

**Author's Note:**

> I took a quick break from the monster fic I'm working on and the Sterek Week stuff I'm doing to drabble this out, because apparently, according to my mom, everytime I see that cute Huggies commercial with all the babies and the pretty music and the _hugging_ I ask for hugs, so, naturally, I put that burden on Derek

The thing is, Derek is not a huggy person by nature

Or maybe he is and his life full of traumas just sort of put a damper on that

But either way, Derek's hugs seem to be few and far between

Wich isn't to say that Derek isn't affectionate in other ways, and his lack of initiation sort of feels compatible with Stiles' overly affectionate self, and Derek always likes to RECEIVE hugs...

But actually giving hugs to people... Derek is pretty timid about it

So needless to say when all of a sudden Derek starts hugging Stiles a couple of times a day, it doesn't exactly go unnoticed...

The first time it happens is innocent enough, and, honestly, it kind of makes sense, they're having a Walking Dead marathon to gear up for season seven and Stiles is still sulking about Tyresse's death when it's time to put the next disc in

"We should probably order pizza before you start the next one,"

Wich, ok, fair enough point

"Sure, could you go get the number for that new place? I don't have it in my phone yet,"

Derek gave a quick nod and got up wordlessly, heading to the kitchen as Stiles popped out the DVD

"You know wile we're taking a break I'd better see if we're expecting rain tommorrow, if we are we should probably put off the zoo tommorrow,"

Not that Stiles didn't love double dates with Scott and Kira but he wasn't about to walk around all day in the rain for anyone

Well, maybe for Derek, but Derek probably wasn't the type to do that

"No kidding," Derek smirked as he brought the take out menu back to the couch and slid down next to Stiles again

"Ok, you can leave the sarcasm in the kitchen Hale," the spark snorted back as he grabbed his phone

Derek took the remote, putting the TV back on cable and turning on the news

Or atleast, putting it on the channel, there were just commercials on now, including the cute Huggies commercial with all the babies and that song that talks about how nice hugs are

"Aww, Derek look! Aren't they cute? Look how little they are!!"

Instead of getting an actual response, Derek just leaned over and gave him a tight hug, wich, although a little surprising at first, wasn't a total shock

They had just watched possibly the saddest death in The Walking Dead history so far and knew that in a few months they were going to lose a favorite, probably, and the soft, mellow music of the commercial (not to mention the cuteness of the babies) probably had Derek's emotions as stirred up as Stiles' were

"Awww cutie," Stiles cooed, eagerly hugging him back

Much to his surprise the hug wasn't just a blink-and-you-miss-it arm around the shoulders either, there was lingering and squeezing and nuzzling into Stiles' neck and it was kind of the warmest, greatest thing in the entire world

He was understandably sad when it ended

~+~

The great thing though is that the hugging wasn't just a one time thing

A few days later when he was up early to watch Miraculous Ladybug he almost choked on his cereal when Derek came up and suddenly gave him a hug out of nowhere

"Um.... big guy?" he asked in confusion, reaching behind the couch and awkwardly patting Derek on the head

"Hey... you ok there?"

"Yeah, why?" Derek mumbled back, sounding a little concerned

"Um.. no nothing, nothing, just... just making sure,"

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over

Derek was heading into the kitchen, probably to get cereal, and Stiles was left on the couch completely confused...

But also kinda pleased

~+~

The third time it happens Stiles is making dinner, distracted by the fact that he had just barely saved the chicken from catching on fire

Though he supposed if there was ever a lesson about talking on the phone and cooking at the same time it would probably be setting the chicken on fire...

"Derek! You're never gonna believe what Scott told me!"

He didn't even get a chance to say anything further, Derek just dropped the bag of groceries on the counter and came up behind him to give him a tight hug

Stiles blinked, frozen in place as he looked back and noticed how much Derek was smiling as he nuzzled against his shoulder

"What's this all about?" he grinned

"Mm, can't I just hug you for no reason?" Derek grumbled

"No, nope, you can definitely do that, by all means hug for no reason," Stiles grinned

It was kind of the best, actually, Derek hugging him, being affectionate... it was sweet and warm and Stiles could probably live in Derek's hugs if there was a physical way to do that

But just like the last time, it felt like it was over just as quickly as it had begun

~+~

This continued for weeks and for the longest time Stiles couldn't figure out what the common factor was, as much as he loved Derek's spontaneity he had to believe that there was just something he was missing with all of it, that there was some kind of trigger setting off the sudden bouts of affection, and he'd kind of like to know what it was....

It wasn't until they were watching Supergirl a few weeks later that Stiles started to catch on

"I don't care what the haters say, I love the new Superman, he's fantastic! I mean he's like a puppy wrapped in spandex, how could that be anything other than awesome!?" he said with a slight snort

"Ouch, my feelings," Derek said sarcastically, leaning back and stretching out a little more

"Oh come on now pookie, if I didn't love you the most I wouldn't be marrying you in a few weeks," he winked

"Don't call me 'pookie'," Derek said with an eye roll

Stiles was about to make a retort- and a pretty clever one at that- when all of a sudden Derek leaned over and just... hugged him

Practically laid on him really....

"Um, Der...?"

He glanced at the TV, mouth falling open a little when he realized what was on

The commercial

The Huggies commercial with the babies and the singing and the - .... hugs...

He reached down, gently stroking Derek's hair, and a minute later, sometime after the commercial had ended, Derek wordlessly stood up and headed into the kitchen to get a couple of sodas

Thinking back on the last several weeks, Stiles realized that there WAS a common factor in Derek's sudden hugginess

"The commercial..."

~+~

"I'm serious Scott! EVERY time without fail when he sees that commercial- or hears it- he hugs me!"

Scott stared across at Stiles skeptically, eyes pinched and nose wrinkled

"He does not..."

"He does, I can prove it to you,"

It wasn't hard to pull up the commercial on YouTube, crank up the volume of his computer, and press "Play"

Sure enough, like clockwork, Derek slipped out of the kitchen, walked straight towards Stiles, and gave him a tight hug

Scott's mouth fell open, Stiles just smirked, and Derek...

Derek seemed to be blissfully unaware of it all

"I'm going to get your jacket out of the car, you're freezing," he said after a moment, pulling away and grabbing his car keys from his pocket

"Thanks boo, I love you!!" Stiles shouted with a dopey grin

Derek rolled his eyes, but anyone could see the fondness there as he stepped out of the McCall house

"Dude..." Scott breathed

"I know,"

"Are you going to tell him?"

Stiles shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"I don't know, I mean... should I? It isn't like it's a bad thing or like it's causing him to do things he wouldn't already do,"

And it was just a hug, it wasn't like Derek was having subliminal messages sent to him to have sex with Stiles or anything...

Not that he needed subliminal messages for that considering they had a more active sex life than anyone Stiles knew but still

"I mean if Kira saw a commercial that made her want to kiss you all the time would you tell her?"

Scott looked like he was about to say "Yes" for a minute there but finally pouted and shook his head

"No...."

"See!? It's not a big deal, it's.. it's fine,"

Except it wasn't really fine, and Stiles couldn't help feeling kind of guilty about it

~+~

"Dad do we have to have that on in the background?"

"Son it's in overtime, I can't quit now!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, it wasn't exactly that he had anything against football, but it was interrupting the middle of a great story he was trying to tell and it was annoying, so he wished it would go away

Honestly every football season Stiles had to contend with the TV....

"Don't get all eye-rolly with me, you do the same thing during baseball season,"

Stiles pouted, looking at Derek for support

"He's not wrong," Derek shrugged back

"Traitor," Stiles spat, shoving an entire forkfull of pasta into his mouth at once

Because he was annoyed and because he could

The sheriff started to say something, but cut himself off when Derek leaned over and gave Stiles a tight, affectionate hug

"....Ok then," the sheriff said slowly

Derek blinked, leaning back and turning red as he tried to hide his face

"I'm gonna.... go get a beer," the older man said, coughing and excusing himself from the table

Stiles chewed his lip, this was obviously just one big signal that he should tell Derek what was going on

"I think you're being subtlety conditioned to hug me because of that commercial,"

He waited for the fall out, for Derek to be upset that Stiles hadn't told him sooner....

He waited... and waited..... but Derek didn't say anything, just .. stared at him oddly

"What?" he finally asked

"I said.. that.. that Huggies commercial! You know with all the babies and the song that talks about hugs? You hug me every single time you see it, so it's like... a Pavlovian response or something,"

"I do not," Derek frowned

"Dude, yes you do, I've known about it for over a week, you've been doing it for MONTHS! Every single time that commercial comes on you hug me,"

Derek was quiet for a few moments, pursing his lips and looking down

"Do... do I really?"

"Well... yeah... but it's ok!! I like it! I love the spontaneous hugs! Seriously, I mean.. please don't stop, I know I should have told you sooner but just... please, seriously, don't quit ok? Your hugs are the best thing EVER, they're warm and soft and make me think of puppies and all of the good things in the world,"

Derek swallowed, taking a deep breath and finally glancing back up at him

"So.... you think that all this time I've been hugging you... because of subliminal messaging from a diaper commercial? I have to admit, that's a new low on the grand scale of embarrassment even for me,"

"Hey it's not your fault, I mean cute babies and a pretty song? Anybody would want to get all warm and cuddly after seeing that, I mean I, for one want, to marry you even more so we can go on and have some babies,"

"And thank God for that," the sheriff interrupted, heading back into the dinning room with a beer

"If I don't have grandkids by the time I turn fifty you two are going to be in big trouble,"

"Aaaand if you drink one more thing with calories tonight YOU'RE going to be in big trouble," Stiles shrugged, tapping the bottle and rolling his eyes

Derek just smiled shyly, shaking his head and going back to his food

It was hard not to feel warm and cuddly sometimes around this family...

~+~

"Derek could you be an absolute ANGEL and grab an ibuprofen for me wile you're up? I really shouldn't have strained my magic earlier, now I have a monster headache,"

"Maybe getting off of your computer would help," Derek teased, setting his mug of tea on the nightstand and leaning over to give Stiles a soft kiss

"Yeah well I don't think levitating three frying pans wile I tried to turn the stove off exactly hel-"

He paused

Derek was hugging him.... _again_

Stiles just smiled softly, returning the hug and kissing his lips

"Maybe you should start doing things like a muggle again," Derek teased, heading into the bathroom to get the medicine his fiance' requested

Stiles just snorted, glancing up at the TV, sure he would see the commercial

Except....

The TV was off

And he didn't even have an internet browser up either, he was just writing down a few things on notepad....

He glanced at the bedroom door, squinting and wrinkling his nose, he knew he hadn't left the TV in the living room on....

"Hey Der, how come you hugged me a second ago?" he asked curiously as the werewolf deposited a couple of pills in his hand

"Because I felt like it?" he shrugged back, handing Stiles his tea and raising his eyebrows expectingly

Stiles smiled softly, popping the pills and washing them down with tea

"You know I don't even think I need these anymore, a hug really is the best cure of al-"

"Don't,"

Stiles shrugged, deciding to shut his computer down after all and setting it on the nightstand as he rolled over and tackled Derek the second he got into bed

"Fair enough," he hummed, practically rolling on top of him

Screw your average hug, werewolf cuddles were the best cure of all


End file.
